Imbringen Religion
The Religions of the Imbringen Islands date back to the colonization of the first of the island nations, Imbringen. History tells that the religions of Imbringen were created by humans who had settled in the region long before the creation of the Arathorian Empire. This island nation turned to ancients revered in legends passed down among their own people. These men and women, once mortal, were elevated to a higher status by a great power, and from that point forward were seen as gods, rather than mere mortals. Shrines and temples were built in accordance with the belief structures built around each of the gods and goddesses, and soon the religion known as the 'Twenty Gods' was established and began to thrive among the island nations. As time wore on, other beings of great power were noted in myth and legend, tales of powerful elemental lords were spread throughout the populace along with wild tales of ancient brings and even a tale of four horsemen, taken from traders and passed through the generations. Despite this, faith in the twenty remained constant, although these other beings and the powers they 'supposedly' had meant that they were worthy of respect and occasionally worship. The Third War, however, changed much about religion, at least for the nation of Inferex. Following the collapse of noble order and the corruption of the great houses, many demons and undead lords became subjects of reverence. Many of the twenty, especially those who exemplified righteous action and justice were discarded entirely in favor of a perverted faith. This faith soon spread to the nation of Kemesh and although it remains a minor influence to this day, it is an influence that eats away at the heart of the nation of Kemesh like a cancer or malignant rot. With trade resuming to the Eastern Kingdoms and distant Kalimdor, missionaries and adventurers have traveled to the islands of Imbringen and with them, they bring their faith and religious customs. Now within select cities and nations there are small followings dedicated to the Holy Light and the Titans, but as more adventurers begin to stream into the island nations, more faiths will come to Imbringen and its nations. The Twenty Gods The Twenty Gods are as follows: *Loreus - God of Cities and Law *Uvthar - God of Slavery and Pride *Yvella - Goddess of Lust and Revenge *Ione - Goddess of Ale and Wine *Atune - Goddess of Dreams and Stars *Kyheia - Goddess of Hunting and Trade *Boldar - God of Battle and Weapons *Fydos - God of the Sea and Weather *Aella - Goddess of Justice and Valor *Igstus - God of History and Knowledge *Vukana - Goddess of Madness and Nightmares *Erelia - Goddess of Magic and Balance *Teremis - God of Murder and Secrets *Myreus & Uvira - The Twin Goddesses *Qanros - God of Destruction *Tactris - Goddess of Healing and Redemption *Uphion - Goddess of the Art and Music *Astus - God of the Forge and Strategy *Zonona - Goddess of Disease and Undeath *Nynos - God of Darkness and Pain The Holy Light Main Article: The Holy Light The Holy Light is a relatively new religion to the Imbringen Islands. For many years trade with the Eastern Kingdoms was non-existent, and so the rise of the Holy Light, as it occurred after the Second War, did not reach the nations of Imbringen. However following the Cataclysm, trade between the Imbringen Islands and the Eastern Kingdoms resumed, spurred by the Luxerois Empire. As goods began to flow too and from the Imbringen Islands, word of the Holy Light began to spread, soon followed by missionaries who sought to bring the presence of the Light to Imbringen. While other Imbringen nations were wary of additional faiths, the cultural capital of Imbringen, Bioncourt, willingly accepted the missionaries, provided they remain peaceful and respected the faiths of the Imbringen people. A small temple was built within the Plaza of Faith so that the followers of the Holy Light would have a place to congregate, and despite initial aversion to this new faith, it has recently begun to grow on the populace, with a small peaceful following and many others respecting it to the same degree as the Twenty Gods. The Titans Main Article: The Titans Another new religion to the Imbringen Islands and one brought to the land by trade. This religion arrived with Dwarves and Gnomes, eager to meet their kin who resided in the Kingdom of Dalen. Similar in many ways to the following of the Twenty Gods, it has gained much more respect compared to the Holy Light due to the similarities between it and the faith of the island nations. While the following of this religion is primarily focused in the Kingdom of Dalen, a small temple can be found in the Kingdom of Luxerois, at the Plaza of Faith within Bioncourt. Disclaimer The Twenty Gods and other minor faiths within the Imbringen Isles are based off the gods from the pathfinder universe. While changes have been made to fit the gods into the Warcraft universe, players who had read the Pathfinder RPG books or wiki pages may find similarities to what is written there and on the pages linked to this article. Category:Philosophy Category:Religion Category:Imbringen Islands